


Pokemon, I Choose Shu!

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: After classes get out for the day at Hope's Poké Academy, Shuichi answers Kokichi's request to a friendly battle on campus. Kokichi has a new Pokemon he wants to try out, and Shuichi and is friends are eager to see what he's got.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Pokemon, I Choose Shu!

**Author's Note:**

> I was expecting this to be a drabble that took three weeks to write. It took six months, but I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out. (Except the title, ugh.)
> 
> This fic assumes that 1) you've been playing the Pokemon core series for the last few generations, and 2) you have at least some knowledge of how moves work in battles. If you're a total noob, or you haven't played since the original 151, you may be a bit confused by some of the details.
> 
> Special thanks to Animercom for reading over everything and giving suggestions on the ending! You were a huge help, and even though I wanted you to experience this blind on AO3 like everyone else, I really needed your feedback to make this as great as it is. Thank you again for everything! <3

A Lillipup paced through the short grass of the field, nose low, Shuichi following two steps behind. She paused to sniff at a cardboard box but moved along. Five steps away was another box, one of a dozen that Shuichi had placed down earlier. She gave the next box even less attention than the first. At a third box, she knew right away. Pawing at the cardboard, the puppy Pokemon gave two alert barks.

Shuichi crouched to lift the box. Underneath it was his favorite cap, the one he always wore. Grinning, he patted her on the head. “Yes! You found it! Nice work, Orange!”

Tongue hanging out, Orange smiled right back. Her tail wiggled faster when he took a Pokeblock from his pocket. She caught the tossed candy in mid-air, crunching it down.

Patting her head again, he went on, “Your nose gets better every day. You’ll be working with the big dogs on Uncle’s team yet.” Shuichi checked his watch. “Just in time for my next course, too.” He turned to the edge of the field where he’d left his bookbag. His Meowstic sat beside it, grooming his fur. “Purr! We’re packing up!”

With a twitch of his ears, Purr hopped to his feet and flipped over the box nearest him. The trio set to work gathering up the boxes.

Just as they were finishing, a large shadow passed over them. They glanced up to see a huge Honchkrow circling above their heads. Orange started yapping, and Purr tensed. Shuichi, however, only quirked an eyebrow at its descent. “That’s probably Kokichi’s Honchkrow.” What could he want?

The Honchkrow, nicknamed Yami, was even more imposing up close, especially when he puffed out his white chest feathers. At her trainer’s command, Orange quieted, but she still glared. Sensing that he wasn’t here to cause trouble, Purr took three steps forward and reached out his right paw. “Mrr?”

Yami ignored them both. He stepped up to Shuichi to proffer the small white envelope in his beak. Huffing, Purr returned to his trainer’s heel.

“What’s this?” Inside the unsealed envelope were a pen and a note:

> Shuichi,  
> I got gifted some rare Pokemon recently and I want to show them off. Have a battle with me! 3v3, single battle @ the campus battlefield. For added fun, how about a little wager? The loser has to do anything the winner wants. Battle me, unless you’re too scared you’ll lose.  
> —Kokichi _  
> Yes / No_

“A battle and a bet, huh?” Shuichi mused. The word made Purr’s ears perk up. “That’s so like Kokichi to attach stakes to a battle. It sounds fun, though.”

Yami heaved a sigh as big as his stature, lowered his head slightly, and fluffed up his feathers even more. Shuichi bit his tongue behind his teeth to keep himself from laughing. Hunched over as he was, the big boss Pokemon resembled a pouty child. He quickly circled _Yes_ and replaced both items into the envelope.

“You’re not happy to be Kokichi’s errand boy. Is that right, Yami?” The answer was a grunt, the Honchkrow’s eyes locked on the envelope. Shuichi said, “Here, maybe this will make it worth your while…” Using his free hand, he dug a purple Pokeblock out of his treat pocket and offered it to the disgruntled Dark-type. Orange’s whine was barely audible.

Yami’s head rose. His eyes grew just a little. For a moment, Shuichi thought he was going to take the Pokeblock. Then his white-feathered chest swelled again. He snatched the envelope from his hand and marched off, beating his wings to get airborne again.

Purr gazed up at his trainer. Naturally, his expression was stoic, but his twin tails flicked side-to-side indignantly. Shuichi shrugged. “He’s as proud as always, huh?” He handed the treat over to his Psychic-type. “Thank you for being so well-behaved, though.”

The Lillipup’s little paw against his pant leg got his attention. Her big ears went back, and her huge eyes grew in a pitiful expression. Shuichi let himself laugh this time, tossing her another candy. “Yes, Orange, you were great, too. I appreciate both of you. Now, let’s hurry. My next class starts soon.”

* * *

“Hey! Shuichi!”

When he saw Kaito waving at him outside the gymnasium doors, Shuichi picked up the pace. “Hi, Kaito, Kaede.”

“Don’t forget about Kirby.” Kaito gestured to Kaede. In her arms, she hugged a Cleffa.

“How could I forget? He’s too charming.” Shuichi gently poked Kirby’s soft, pink tummy. The star-shaped baby Pokemon cooed, batting at his hand with tiny arms.

Kaito explained, “While I’m socializing him and all, I figured it would be fun for the little guy to sit in the bleachers with us while we watched your battle with Kokichi.”

“You guys heard about that?”

“Of course,” said Kaede. “He wouldn’t stop bragging about the new Pokemon he got from Rantaro, and how excited he was to beat you with them.”

Shuichi’s eyebrows rose. “Ah, that’s right, Rantaro recently returned from his trip. Where did he go, again?”

“Alola, to study the culture and the landscape. But, you know him. He likes bringing back Pokemon for some of his friends each time he goes on a trip.”

“We better move along, then. Knowing Kokichi, he’s already waiting on the battlefield.” Shuichi started walking towards the concrete bleachers, his friends falling in step at his side.

Kaito offered, “I wouldn’t be too worried. If he’s using brand-new Pokemon, that means they won’t be as well-trained.” He smacked his fists together with a grin. “That alone will give you an edge in this fight.”

His foot nearly missed the top step of the bleacher stairs, and he stumbled, catching himself. “Whoa! That wouldn’t have been pretty…” Kirby giggled at his silly grappling.

“Better be careful, Mister Luminary, or else you’ll end up seeing stars! Nee-heehee!” jibed Kokichi.

He was leaning on the metal guard rails in front of the bottom-most bleacher. In front of him sat Himiko and Tenko, and one step up, Angie sat behind Tenko. At Kokichi’s exclamation, all three girls looked up, and Angie waved. On the walkway in front of the bottom bleacher, a bit further down, an Umbreon and an Espeon tugged a Furret-shaped toy back and forth. Beyond the guard rails lay the campus battlefield.

Kaito led the way down the steps. “Laugh it up while you can, Kokichi. You’re going down in this battle.”

“You’re acting like you’re the one battling here. Let Shuichi talk his own smack, why don’t you.” He tilted his head as he addressed his opponent. “What do you say? Are you ready to do my laundry for the next six months?”

Shuichi scoffed. “Is that what you would have me do?”

Kokichi grinned cheekily. “Maybe. I haven’t decided all the way yet. Anyway, let’s get this show on the road!”

“You go on ahead. I’ll meet you on the battlefield.”

Kokichi looked to the playing pair of Pokemon on the walkway. “It’s go-time, Lucky.” The Umbreon forfeited the game of tug-o-war right away. He bumped foreheads with Espeon and let Himiko give him a quick head scratch before allowing Kokichi to call him back to his Pokeball. Kokichi headed down towards the field.

Kaede nudged Shuichi with her elbow. “You sure you’re ready? I can have Dolce come out and encourage your Meowstic, if you’d like,” she said with a wink. Dolce was her beloved Sylveon, of whom Purr was especially fond.

He chuckled. “I think Dolce watching might make him nervous. But if you could please hang onto this for me…” Shuichi took off his cap and set it on her head.

“Haha, of course! I will defend it with my life.”

Tenko called, “If you’re coming to watch, Kaede should come sit with us!”

Angie added, “I could braid flowers into your hair, too!” She held a few locks of Tenko’s long black hair. A small pile of flowers she’d picked lay beside her.

To Kaede, Kaito said, “I can take Kirby and sit a few rows up. It’ll be easier for him to see the action from up there.” He eased his Cleffa out of her arms. Before he took his seat, he grinned at Shuichi. “You got this, bro!”

“Thanks, Kaito!” Shuichi bumped fists with him.

He and Kaede made their way down to where the girls sat. He injected, “Nice to see you three. I take it Kokichi told you about the battle?”

Folding in her legs to let Kaede walk past, Himiko shrugged. “That’s one way to put it. I was curious about the Pokemon he got, but I’m mostly here because Effie dragged me here.” Her Espeon lay at her feet with the Furret toy at her side, gaze locked on the battlefield.

Angie chimed in, “When I heard Rantaro came back from Alola with Pokemon to share, I got pretty excited! Alolan Pokemon are a rare sight outside of the region. I’ve got to sit down with him later and ask about his trip.”

Tenko added, “Angie offered to braid some flowers into my hair, and since she and Himiko were both coming to watch, I tagged along.”

Kaede took a seat next to Tenko, leaning back to have a glance at her hair. “The braid looks really cute so far!”

“Y-You think?” Tenko’s cheeks tinged pink.

Shuichi said, “Well, I hope you all enjoy watching the battle. Kokichi uses some intriguing strategies. He really keeps you on your toes.”

“Good luck, Shuichi,” Himiko cheered. “Do your best!” The other girls echoed her in one final chorus of good luck.

The campus battlefield was packed with dirt and limited grass, marked by white lines like a sports court. A quarter-mile long running track girded the field. A small set of metal bleachers flanked the long end of the track opposite the concrete bleachers. It wasn’t the only battlefield available to use, but it was large enough for double battles and six-on-six matches, and its proximity to the school made it popular. Students seeking a more casual experience typically went to a nearby park or field off-campus.

“Finally! All the people watching were starting to make me antsy,” said Kokichi.

“It’s not too late to back out,” Shuichi teased, making his way to the opposite end of the battlefield. 

“And crush everyone’s expectations of a fine battle? Not even an evil supreme leader like me would do something so mean.” He popped a Pokeball from the ball clip on his belt. “The only person I intend to crush here is you.”

The cheers and chatter from their friends hushed at the gesture.

Removing a Pokeball from his own ball clip, Shuichi sent out the reliable first member of his team. “Purr, get ready!” His starter emerged looking alert as always, white tail-tips flicking. In the folds of his white mane a lump of Light Clay was nestled.

From the stands, Kaito whistled loudly, and Kirby cheered.

Kokichi giggled. “Wow, how surprising! I _never_ would have thought you would lead with your Meowstic!” He tossed forward the ball he’d been holding. “You’re the boss, Yami!” Out of the light came the big Honchkrow from earlier.

Tenko tapped her feet on the ground like a drum roll. “Oh man, what a terrible match-up for Shuichi.”

Himiko nodded. “Yeah. It’s not a secret Kokichi trains the Dark-type exclusively.”

Overhearing, Kaito called, “Don’t worry, Shuichi knows what he’s doing. That’s why he’s my sidekick!”

Without skipping a beat, Shuichi called to his Pokemon, “Reflect.” Purr unfolded his ears straight up to use his powers. A blue-colored barrier of light shone around him like a translucent glass box.

“Mean Look,” Kokichi commanded.

Yami opened his wings. A purple aura spread upwards like a sinister wall. The illusion of five giant, violet eyes appeared, blinking but not simultaneously, the glare locked on the Psychic-type across the field. Purr shuddered, his hackles rising. Shuichi cussed under his breath.

Kokichi laughed again. “You’re a detective, you should know hit-and-runs are a crime.” Yami tipped his hat-shaped crest, chest puffing out.

In the stands, Tenko asked, “Can someone please tell me what Shuichi’s thought process was?”

Kaede turned Shuichi’s cap around to view the battle better. “He likes to have Purr use Reflect and Light Screen, then switch him out,” she explained. “It weakens the damage from the opponent’s Pokemon for when he sends out something else to fight. He always opens with his Meowstic because it’s a useful strategy.”

Angie shook her head. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s a shame Kokichi countered it so easily.”

Shuichi took a deep breath. That ruined his usual plan… or did it? “No fear, Purr. Just use Light Screen.”

“Aerial Ace,” called Kokichi.

In seconds, another translucent box surrounded the Meowstic, yellow this time. Just as quickly, Yami shot across the battlefield with wings aglow. Slashed Purr once, twice. The blue Reflect appeared, faintly, with each blow. Purr tumbled backwards, but landed on his feet.

“Disarming Voice!” Already the adrenaline was making Shuichi feel giddy. His heart started to thump.

“Night Slash!”

Yami looped around in the air and dove, one wing shining black-violet. Purr’s chest puffed out as he took a breath and howled plaintively at the Honchkrow, a beam of pink hearts emitting from his mouth. Both attacks connected. Yami ended up halfway across the field, while Purr landed hard near Shuichi’s feet.

“Purr, you all right?”

He rose to his paws, panting a little but tails swishing back and forth. He glanced back and gave his trainer a quick nod.

Shuichi grinned, clutching his fist. “Then let’s follow up with one more Disarming Voice.”

Yami climbed to his feet too, his feathers out of place. Kokichi called, “Take your time! Night Slash.”

Yami all but sprinted across the field. Beat his wings to take flight. Purr ran to meet him halfway. Both wings cloaked in the dark aura, Yami darted this way and that with unexpected grace. The disarming hearts came like fiery hoops. He flew through each one, his aim dead-set on Purr, and his sharp, shadowy wingtip shredded the Meowstic across the stomach.

A collective gasp arose from the bleachers as Purr rolled along the ground, over the chalked white battlefield boundary. He landed face up, chest rising and falling from heaving breaths. The fresh wound on his stomach was plain among his dark blue fur.

“Oh, that was brutal,” breathed Himiko.

Kaito hugged Kirby tightly. “That looked like a critical hit.”

“That Meowstic stood no chance against such a strong Dark-type attack,” remarked Tenko.

Kaede shook her head. “Purr did his job and then some. This battle has just started.”

Shuichi held out his Meowstic’s Pokeball. “Great job, Purr. Take a nice, long rest.” He withdrew his Pokemon in a flash of red light.

Yami stood across the battlefield, slumped over, his wings half-folded at his sides. He was panting hard, too. He must only have a little fight left in him, Shuichi thought. He unclipped his second Pokemon. “Ray, get ready.” A Luxio appeared on the battlefield with a small, gruff roar. The star-shaped tip of its tail flashed yellow.

Kokichi tilted his head. “Of course. Luxio is only the logical choice. Yami, get back!” He withdrew his Honchkrow.

Shuichi scoffed. “What, don’t want to trade fighters? Too scared of going two to two?”

“I feel like Yami will be useful later,” was Kokichi’s reply. He removed another Pokeball and threw it forward. Out came his Umbreon. “Your turn, Lucky!”

Himiko’s Espeon wagged her long tail wildly at the bleachers. _“Es-pipi!”_ She reared up to put her paws on top of the guard rails.

“Effie, down! You’re whacking me in the face!” Himiko cried, gently taking her forked tail in both hands.

Seeming reluctant, Effie settled back down at her trainer’s feet with her chin on the lower crossbar of the guard rail. Her tail thumped rapidly against the ground instead, bumping against Tenko’s and Kaede’s toes.

Angie laughed. “She perked up all of a sudden, Himiko.”

“She’s been really fond of Lucky ever since they met. They hit it off right away.”

“That’s so cute!” gushed Kaede.

Shuichi asked Kokichi, “Honchkrow, and now Umbreon? Where is the Pokemon Rantaro gave you?”

Kokichi held his finger in front of his lips. His signature sneaky look. “I can’t just spoil the main event at the very beginning. I’m going to make you work for it! Maybe you’ll see it if you defeat my Umbreon.” With a dramatic point, he commanded, “Lucky, use Quick Attack!”

“Signal Beam!”

Lucky moved across the battlefield faster than Shuichi could blink. Kicked Ray down with all four paws. Ray got up with no issue and raised his tail. A beam of rainbow-colored light shot out from its tip, striking the Dark-type.

While Kokichi ordered another Quick Attack, Angie pointed out, “Kokichi’s Umbreon didn’t leave a scratch. Reflect and Light Screen must be really good!”

“Told you Shuichi knew what he was doing,” Kaito said. Kirby bounced up and down on his lap in excitement.

Himiko explained, “Not just that. Umbreon isn’t very strong when it comes to attacking. But it can take attacks from other Pokemon easily.”

A third exchange of Quick Attacks and Signal Beams. Ray was still in fighting shape, but Lucky was visibly panting. Shuichi called, “Charge up!”

“Swagger!”

A crackle of electricity ran down Ray’s body from his dark blue mane to the tip of his tail. Hair rising down his back, Lucky’s tail wagged with fury, and he puffed a breath from his nose. His body took on a reddish glow. Ray bared his teeth irritably.

Shuichi muttered, “Oh, no…” To Kokichi, he asked, “When did you trade out Confuse Ray?”

“When I decided Lucky can afford to take a gamble.” Kokichi shook his hips from side to side. “Don’t you like my swagger?”

Tail swishing, Ray swayed unsteadily on his legs, shaking his head like he was flicking off water. His trainer called, “Stay with me, Ray. Go in for the Thunder Fang!”

“Quick Attack, Lucky!”

Once again, the Umbreon raced across the field to slam into the Electric-type. Ray managed to get his feet beneath him and leapt. Electric sparks flew from his teeth as he clamped down on his foe’s hind leg. A shriek echoed. Lucky yanked free and darted out of Ray’s immediate reach.

“Thunder Fang again!” To Shuichi’s chagrin, his Luxio caught sight of his own hind leg and decided that was a more threatening target. He tumbled head over tail to catch his foot, using the move his trainer commanded on himself. Shuichi winced at his grunt of pain.

“Use Assurance,” Kokichi commanded. Lucky bounded forward, his forepaws glowing red. He sprang up high. Pounced right on Ray’s back. Ray yowled from the impact, writhing on the ground. Lucky pranced out of reach again.

Effie cheered, her tail all but thrashing. Himiko leaned forward to whisper, “That’s so evil.”

Kaede looked over. “Because of Swagger? Isn’t that worse than Confuse Ray?”

“For Shuichi, yeah. It confused Luxio but also made him more aggressive. If he lands an attack on Lucky or himself, it’s going to hurt. Then Lucky used Assurance.”

Tenko huffed. “It’s kicking the opponent while they’re down. An evil move befitting a menace like Kokichi.”

Angie gasped. “Oh, dear! I was so enthralled by the match I forgot to tell you your braids are done, Tenko!”

“Aw, thank you, Angie! It was nice to have someone play with my hair.” Smiling, Tenko reached back to touch her new braids.

Kaede took off Shuichi’s hat and set it on her lap. “Could you do me next?”

“I’m all out of flowers, but I can braid it for you regardless.”

As Angie scooted over to sit behind her, Kaito groaned. “Nooo, not Moonlight!”

Their attention returned to the battle at hand. The Umbreon’s yellow rings were glowing golden. Though he had been plodding and panting earlier, his energy seemed to have returned to him now.

Shuichi felt the smolder of frustration in his chest. All the damage he’d dealt to the tough-as-nails Lucky had been rendered for naught. Ray was still confused, and the defensive screens Purr had set up were about to wear off. His fists clenched.

“Do you feel it, Shuichi?” ribbed Kokichi. “The anger? The regret at accepting my challenge? That’s just a tiny taste of you’ll feel when I win and make you take notes for me in class for the rest of the semester!”

Good grief, was that what was at stake here? Extra work? Not just that; Shuichi had his pride, and his Pokemon’s confidence in him as a trainer. He couldn’t give up now. The fight was not over yet. He just had to focus.

He relaxed his hands. Breathed. “Ray,” he said, “use Charge.”

“Assurance, Lucky!”

“Brace yourself, Ray!”

Shaking his head of confusion, Ray crouched down against the incoming Umbreon. Lucky approached, then sprang with red forepaws. The star-shaped tail-tip shone with energy.

“Thunder Fang!” Shuichi called. 

Ray met Lucky mid-jump. His resistance cushioned the blow. They rolled along the ground together, Ray holding him with his claws, before he plunged in for the bite. Fangs closed on side of Lucky’s neck. Sparks flew. Lucky screamed.

Kokichi’s eyes went wide. “Fall back, Lucky! Get outta there!”

While the Umbreon wriggled out from under the Electric-type, Shuichi shouted, “Don’t stop, Ray, Signal Beam!”

It took seconds for the rainbow-colored beam to appear. It struck Lucky as he was dashing back towards Kokichi, sending him sprawling.

“Oh, man…” Kokichi muttered, tense.

Shuichi watched his Pokemon stand up. “Ray, you alright?” Tongue out, chest heaving, the Luxio gave a squeaky roar. His eyes were bright and clear. No more confusion. “Then give them another Signal Beam!”

“Moonlight!”

Lucky struggled to get up. Both left legs refused to cooperate. Full paralysis. He was a sitting duck for the second rainbow beam. Knocked across the field once more, the Umbreon stopped tumbling at Kokichi’s feet, completely exhausted and unable to battle.

Kokichi unclipped Lucky’s ball from his belt. “Good try, pal!” he said with a grin. “This was a fun match.” Lucky returned to his Pokeball.

The girls were cheering in the stands. Effie bayed in spite of her favorite Pokemon losing. Kaito whooped and hollered. “Yeah, Shuichi! Your luck has turned around!”

Kirby squirmed in his arms. Whining, he reached for Kaito’s bookbag. 

Kaito patted his Pokemon’s head. “What’s up, little buddy? Want a snack?” Reaching into one of his bag pockets, he fished out a baggie of apple slices and handed one to Kirby. “Here you go.” With a chirrup in thanks, the Cleffa munched on it.

Kaede bounced her leg. “Oh boy, I’m super excited now. We finally get to see Kokichi’s Pokemon from Alola.”

“Since Kokichi trains the Dark type,” injected Angie, “I assume it’s going to be something like a Meowth or Rattata.”

Himiko, Tenko, and even Kaito all looked at her quizzically. He said, “Meowth and Rattata are Dark-type in Alola?”

“Yep! They’re variants…” Angie quickly trailed off as Shuichi spoke.

“So how about it, Kokichi? Show us what Rantaro brought you on his trip.” His earlier frustration had been replaced by confidence. Ray was weak, but Shuichi was confident his Luxio could get a few attacks in before he needed to choose his final team member.

Kokichi laughed. “Nee-heehee! I guess I have no choice now.” He sent out his third Pokeball. “Okay, Washi, time for your debut!”

A tiny white-and-blue sardine appeared, flopping onto its ventral fins. Shuichi’s brows scrunched with confusion. Sorrow filled the little fish’s large eyes like it would burst into tears at any moment.

“A Wishiwashi! Nya-hahaha!” Angie’s laughter rang from the bleachers. “You’d better prepare yourself, Shuichi!”

He didn’t like hearing that at all.

Washi’s eyes suddenly took on a bright yellow glow. Levitating a few centimeters, it made three copies of itself as if with Double Team. It swam through the air in a wide loop. Each revolution brought on three more clones from each individual. Once. Twice. Thrice. A whirlwind of blue. A fourth whirl saw them align themselves into the shape of a single, enormous blue fish, body dotted with the glowing eyes of the Solo Wishiwashi making up its form. The monster school dwarfed Shuichi’s Luxio.

“What… is that?” Shuichi balked. Ray’s hackles rose.

“Do you like him? He’s only one of the Pokemon Rantaro gave to me!” Kokichi chirped. “In Alola, it’s said that Gyarados run like cowards when they see this thing.” As if on cue, Washi uttered a deep, guttural growl.

At the bleachers, Kaede breathed, “Wow… That thing is huge.”

“It sure looks powerful!” Tenko remarked.

“Is what Kokichi said true, Angie?” Himiko glanced over at her friend.

Angie nodded. “When Wishiwashi gather into a school, their combined power is enough to scare away their predators. Kokichi got lucky with this one — it’s grown enough to know how to form a school by itself.”

Shuichi breathed. Tried to blow away his nerves. Think. Ray didn’t have much fight left in him. The Alolan species before him was likely a—

“Aqua Tail.” called Kokichi. Washi emitted a spray of water into the air.

“Counter with Thunder Fang!” Shuichi’s heart started to drum again.

With a roar, Ray charged forward. The water spray surrounded the Wishiwashi’s tail and took on a faint blue glow. He swung the tail like a heavy club. Ray pounced, maw crackling. A blue-white flash engulfed them. The Luxio sailed through the air from the force of the attack, along with two dozen Solo Wishiwashi clones. Washi’s school looked like its tail had been torn clean off.

Ray landed on the ground and lay unmoving. The illusory fish Pokemon washed over him like seawater before fading out of existence.

Shuichi held out his Pokeball. “Nice work, Ray,” he said, absorbing his Pokemon into the light. “You put in a huge effort.” Putting the capsule back on his ball clip, he felt his last two Pokeballs on it. His other hand went to his chin as he stared down at them. His last two Pokemon would have no type advantage over Kokichi’s beast. But could Orange really handle him? It had been so long since her last battle against anyone, even a wild Pokemon…

Kokichi hollered, “Tick-tock, Shuichi! My chores aren’t going to do themselves, and neither will I, once I win!” The fish in the Wishiwashi school shifted to form a new tail. The school was visibly smaller now.

Shuichi responded by removing his third Pokeball and tossing it out. “It’s all on you, Chewy!” The moment the Totodile appeared on the field, he turned around and barreled towards his trainer with his jaws open in a wide grin.

Shuichi scrambled back a few steps. “Chewy, Chewy, _Chewy, stooop!”_ The Totodile thankfully halted, closed his mouth, and nodded his chin up.

Kokichi sang, “You’re taking an awfully long time to make a move, Shuichi.”

“Just a second!” Shuichi crouched to his Pokemon’s level and tapped along the top of his snout. “I know you like it when I tap-tap your nose, but please try to stay focused. We can play after the battle, okay?”

Chewy nodded, then hurried out to the battlefield, running on comically large feet.

“That’s better!” Kokichi said with a dramatic sigh. “Washi, give it another Aqua Tail.”

“Show Washi your Scary Face,” Shuichi commanded.

While Washi sprayed up another stream of water, Chewy’s silly smile became a menacing glower. Teeth bared, brows lowered. Washi hesitated before pushing forward with his watery tailfin. Down came the tail. Chewy managed to leap out of its path.

“Bite!” called Shuichi. His Totodile turned on a dime. Jumped up with his tiny legs. One chomp later, Washi’s school was missing half a pectoral fin. Chewy tossed his head to and fro until the Solo Wishiwashi clones in his teeth disappeared.

“Kokichi’s Pokemon is — er, are taking a lot of abuse. It’s impressive,” remarked Tenko.

Looking up from Kaede’s finished braid, Angie nodded. “Wishiwashi schools are bulky compared to the Solo Wishiwashi that make them up.” Kokichi called his next attack, and she added, “Aha! It looks like Shuichi’s Totodile will have his work cut out for him.”

Himiko asked, “Because of that Aqua Ring attack? What does that do?”

“It heals Wishiwashi a little bit over the course of the battle. Kokichi certainly knows how to outlast his opponents!”

A glowing hoop of water droplets surrounded Washi’s school. A handful of Solo clones reappeared. Other members of the school moved around to make room, expanding the school just so.

“Another healing move, Kokichi?” Shuichi folded his arms.

Kokichi winked at him. “They’re really useful. Washi is my ticket to making you publicly embarrass yourself after I win. Maybe I’ll have you read that poem out loud that you wrote…”

Shuichi cut him off. “Bite him again, Chewy.” He watched closely as his Totodile advanced for another attack. This time Chewy’s attack landed on the Wishiwashi’s cheek. It was too hard to tell if the move was strong enough to do more damage than Aqua Ring would heal. He clenched his teeth. Looked like it would be an uphill battle.

“Use Brine!” Kokichi called. Washi yawned at Chewy.

Shuichi stiffened. “Chewy, get out of—!”

 _Blast!_ A fearsome burst of water shot the Totodile directly in the face. The blow was harsh enough to knock him across the battlefield. Dazed and soaked, Chewy sat up in the dirt, swiping at his eyes with his little reptilian paws.

His trainer wanted to know, “Chewy, you okay? What’s wrong?” He spoke over Kokichi calling his next attack.

Washi darted forward with startling speed and faded out of sight. Shuichi’s eyes widened. What was that? He scanned the battlefield. Chewy blinked bleary eyes. Glanced left, right. A breeze carried the scent of saline seawater. Washi reappeared just as startlingly to headbutt him from behind. The Totodile somersaulted forward and landed on his chin.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Kaede in the stands. “Did you see that?!”

Himiko said, “It looks like the tides are turning back in Kokichi’s favor now. No pun intended.”

Kaito watched with one tense hand gripping his knee. The other was on Kirby’s head. The baby Pokemon continued to munch apples in bliss.

Chewy uttered an indignant snarl as Washi circled him. Shuichi’s brow deepened in thought. Was there any way to win this? How could Chewy counter the monster school, with its strength and ability to sponge hits? Chewy had no way of lowering its defenses. He would have to induce a strength boost of his own… “That’s it,” he whispered. To his Pokemon, he shouted, “Use Rage!”

“Brine!” called Kokichi.

Before Washi could react, Chewy lunged to bite, taking a chunk of Solo Wishiwashi from the underbelly. Another blast of water blew him away, but this time he recovered his balance more quickly. There was a fire in his eyes now—one fueled by the blow.

“Another Feint Attack!” Away the school went, out of sight in an instant.

“Stand your ground, Chewy.” The Totodile gave one nod. He looked right, left, behind him. Appearing in front of him, Washi knocked him backwards this time. Shuichi hesitated. Chewy’s stomach rose with big breaths. Just moments later, though, he sprang to his feet with another snarl, pounding his chest with his little paws. “That’s it! You’ve got this!”

Kokichi called, “He’s weak, go for the Aqua Tail!”

“One more Bite!”

The two Water-types approached each other midfield. The huge Wishiwashi’s tail was geared for the attack. Hot anger rose from the Totodile almost visibly, like steam. They closed in on each other. Washi swung right. Chewy ducked left, under the tail, under the huge school. Twisted around. They were face-to-face. He jumped at the school.

Washi cried a loud, deep rumble. The fish-shaped school was missing its entire lower jaw. Its expression, one of open-mouthed shock, was all too appropriate. All at once, the school broke apart, falling and flooding over the ground and the Totodile like a sudden downpour. Every last clone faded away, leaving only a single Solo Wishiwashi, alone with his rival.

For a moment, just a heartbeat, Shuichi felt relief. Sweet relief. He could hardly believe he’d made so much progress in just a few turns of battle. He almost didn’t register Kaito’s voice acclaiming him.

Kokichi recoiled as if he himself had been struck. “Washi!”

“Bite!”

“Brine on the ground!”

Chewy lunged with jaws agape, but he caught nothing a mouthful of salty water. Washi had propelled himself into the air with Kokichi’s instruction.

Kokichi called, “Now use—”

Shuichi didn’t miss a beat. “Water Gun!”

His Totodile’s aim was true. The Water Gun attack sent little Washi flying several meters before landing on dry earth. He had only enough energy for a single flop against the ground.

It was Kokichi’s turn to stand in open-mouthed shock.

Chewy spun on his foot and charged full speed at Shuichi, clacking his fangs over and over.

Shuichi retreated several hasty steps. “Easy, Chewy, easy! Go easy on me!”

The Totodile slowed as he drew near, grinning, his chin tilted up against his trainer’s leg. Shuichi tapped his fingers along his wet snout, laughing fondly. “You scare me when you do that, you know that? Little rapscallion.”

His hands stopped tapping. Chewy’s breath was curiously frigid against his skin. Could it be…?

Kaito rocketed out of his seat, one fist in the air. “Woo! I knew you could do it, Shuichi!” Kirby hopped up and down on the bleacher at his side. He scooped up his Pokemon and lifted him high in the air. “He did it, little dude!”

Kaede applauded. “That was an amazing match-up!”

“Shuichi showed him!” Tenko clapped with her.

“A small Totodile besting a giant, powerful foe like Wishiwashi… It’s like something out of an old tale,” mused Angie.

Himiko pointed with earnest at the battlefield. “It’s not over yet, you guys. That wasn’t his last Pokemon.”

“What?!” Kaito took his seat with haste.

Kokichi had finished calling back Washi and was twirling another Pokeball in his hand. “You know you’re celebrating prematurely, right?” he taunted. “Did you forget the beginning of the battle? I still have one Pokemon left in this fight.”

Shuichi straightened up. “Yami.” He nudged his Pokemon towards the battlefield’s center and returned to his own place in its bounds.

The huge Honchkrow reappeared on the field, as battle-worn as before, but still standing. Chewy roared and pounded his paws on his chest. Yami puffed out his chest.

“It truly is one-on-one now,” declared Kokichi. “Let’s finish this. Haze.”

It took Yami a great deal of effort to get airborne, but once he was hovering, a cold, black mist reached across the battlefield. It grew thicker by the second. Soon, Shuichi could barely see his own Pokemon.

“Chewy, try clearing the mist with Water Gun.” Streams of water shot out from Chewy’s place in haphazard directions. The haze remained like a blanket. It touched his skin like a cold whisper.

“Night Slash! This battle is yours, Yami!”

“Keep your guard up and counter with Ice Fang!”

Yami’s wing blackened before he dove into the mist. Only shifting shadows showed under the cloak of darkness, but everyone knew which shape was shooting across the field. The shapes collided with a small blue flash. Then, nothing. No movement. A hush fell over the field and the spectators.

It took almost two minutes before the haze let up enough for anyone to see the battlefield. In the corner nearest Shuichi lay Yami on his back, legs in the air. One wounded wing glittered. A couple of meters to his side lay Chewy, face-down. Both Pokemon were still.

No comments from the bleachers. No ribbing from Kokichi. Nobody was willing to break the silence.

Finally, Tenko spoke. “Is it a draw?”

“A draw…” Shuichi muttered. After everything, it was going to end in a draw…? “Chewy, if you can, please get up!”

“Yami! If you can hear me, tip your hat! Wave to your fans! Something!”

Yami’s black talons curled closed. His eyes blinked in a daze. The girls gasped. Kaito hugged his Cleffa close to his chest.

At the same time, Chewy’s feet slowly moved underneath him. He was trembling violently. It took every ounce of strength to push himself upright, and stay that way. Yami’s head lifted up just as shakily. He blinked at his foe. Clenching his little paws, Chewy uttered a weak growl — but a growl nonetheless.

Yami reached a shaky wing up to his crest, tipped his hat, then collapsed.

From the stands, Kaito’s voice erupted. _“That’s it! It’s over! For real this time!”_

Kokichi folded his arms with a faint pout. “Aw, maaan… I lost.” He took Yami’s ball from his belt clip and recalled him. “You’re still the winner in my heart, pal.”

“That’s my sidekick!”

Shuichi felt lightheaded as the giddiness and adrenaline left him. “I did it? I won?” A huge smile beamed across his face.

Chewy looked over his shoulder and slowly, painstakingly turned around, stumbling towards him. “We did it, Chewy!” Shuichi cried. He quickly withdrew his exhausted Pokemon. “We’ll play later, like I promised. Get some rest.”

Effie cleared the guard rail in one effortless leap. With that, the rest of the spectators hurried down onto the field. Shuichi met them halfway, on the track.

Himiko gave him a high-ten. “Congrats, Shuichi! That was some great battling!”

Angie danced up and shook his hand furiously. “Yes, you were wonderful, Shuichi~!”

Kaede proffered him his hat. “I was on the edge of my seat wondering how the fight was going to turn out.”

He simpered, putting on his hat. “Thank you, all three of you… Kokichi really is a tricky battler for sure. Angie did a nice job on your hair, Kaede.”

Tenko all but sprinted up to him. Shuichi flinched back when she came to a sudden stop. “Congratulations on the win!” she said. “Some of your strategies were a little confusing, but you knew what you were doing!”

Kaito hustled over with Kirby. “Of course, he did!” His voice was hoarse from yelling he had been doing. “His strategies are what make his battles awesome to watch.”

“Ah, thank you both. I’m only one half of the equation on that front, though.”

He glanced over at Kokichi, who had already been ambushed by Effie and Angie. The Espeon pranced in front of the supreme leader, and Himiko was trying to shoo her away. “I know you’re excited, but you’re going to trip someone.”

“Eh, I can’t blame her for her excitement,” Kokichi sang, watching his step anyway. “Her boyfriend just had an intense battle, after all.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Himiko raised an eyebrow.

Angie clapped her hands. “A Wishiwashi is an unexpected addition to your team of Dark-types, but it fits you.”

“Rantaro thought so, too. But it was a little weird to be going off my brand with a different type,” said Kokichi. “I may end up trading Wishiwashi away to a friend, but I’ll give it some more thought.”

Shuichi injected, “Speaking of Washi, you said earlier he wasn’t the only Pokemon you got from Rantaro. What else did he give you?”

“Nee-heehee! Oh, are you going to use your bet-winner privileges to make me show you?”

“Ah, the bet!” Shuichi’s eyes widened.

Kokichi tilted his head. “Did you forget?” Kaito and Kaede looked at their friend expectantly.

“To be honest, I was so mentally caught up with the battle, I didn’t give much thought to the bet.” Shuichi shrugged.

“Is that right? Well, now’s your chance to use your bet-winner privileges!”

Himiko said slyly, “At least Kokichi’s taunts during the match offered some ideas.” She and Angie laughed while Kokichi hissed at them both.

Kaede interjected, “As much as I enjoyed being kept in suspense during the battle, Kokichi, the battle’s over now. Let’s see the other Pokemon!”

“Well, why don’t I show you at the dorms?” said Kokichi. “Shuichi and I have to heal up our Pokemon. We could have a more relaxed meet-and-greet with everyone at the dorms while we do that. Since it’s still new to the team, I don’t want to startle it too much.”

“Good idea,” said Kaito. “Kirby is all worn out. Little guy needs a nap.” His Cleffa was cradled in his arms now, facing into the crook of his elbow.

Kaede insisted, “Could you at least tell us right now what it is?”

“Okay, okay! I suppose I’ve kept you all in the dark long enough, pun intended. It’s a Dark-type Rattata.”

Tenko piped up, “Hey, Angie was right!”

“Nya-hahaha! It was one of the logical choices, after all.”

“For the record, Kokichi,” Shuichi piped up, “that wasn’t what I’m using my bet winnings to have you do for me.”

“Well, don’t keep _me_ in suspense! What is it?”

He smirked and held a finger over his mouth, using Kokichi’s sneaky look against him. “You’ll see.”

“Hey, you can’t just steal my pose! That’s trademarked! You’ll be hearing from my people about this, you thief!”

Laughter bubbled up among the group. With Shuichi and Kokichi at the center of the crowd, the group climbed the stairs towards the gymnasium together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make the moves' effects and the logic of the trainers battling work more like how it does in the games, rather than the anime. But I also got suggestions from friends that I should keep battle banter between Shuichi and Kokichi, as well as add some commentary from the bleachers, since it would give it that classic Pokemon anime feel while explaining what the moves do and the trainers' battling styles.
> 
> I also wanted to try to give a glimpse into what kinds of trainers the characters would be, while also keeping them in-character. Shuichi doesn't shy away from petting his Pokemon, even his mouthy Totodile, and isn't so good at coming up with nicknames. Kokichi isn't a jerk to his Pokemon like I'm sure people would assume from his evil leader persona. Rantaro is still an adventurer. Kaito nurtures his Pokemon like he nurtures his sidekicks. Most of all, I hope I was able to nail down Angie, Tenko, and Himiko's personalities, especially since they mostly just sit and comment on the battle.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
